1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidification and temperature control system and more particularly pertains to controlling humidity and temperature independently and on demand without overcooling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dehumidification and cooling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dehumidification and cooling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of dehumidifying and cooling spaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a desiccant dehumidification and temperature control system that allows controlling humidity and temperature independently and on demand without overcooling.
In this respect, the desiccant dehumidification and temperature control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling humidity and temperature independently and on demand without overcooling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved desiccant dehumidification and temperature control system which can be used for controlling humidity and temperature independently and on demand without overcooling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.